


Holy S**t You Have A What?

by viridianaln9



Series: Best Frieds Forever Spider & Bird [4]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Clones, M/M, Multi, Testube Babies, Troubles and Grounded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianaln9/pseuds/viridianaln9
Summary: Rachel deals with the fact that she found a kid from her parents.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Best Frieds Forever Spider & Bird [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565182
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	Holy S**t You Have A What?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the next installment of this series. 
> 
> Rachel: 13   
> Penny: 13

** Best Friends Forever Spider & Bird  **

** Holy S**t You Have A What?  **

Robin didn't know what to think right now, nor did she know what her parents were going to do. She and the rest of the partners because she was not a sidekick even if Roy was been mean about it. Though at the same time she really didn't have room to talk since out of all the partners she had been to the Watchtower many times it had been her playground as a kid. The thing was that they had wanted to get poetic justice, what she didn't expect was to find a brother in the process and older brother it appeared. Her Papa left to secure the beast and stuff but that didn't matter right now as she was looking at Batman who looked at all four sidekicks and telling them that he needed three days to think about it.

"Well Supey I guess you get to stay with me," KF told him and Superboy just looked at him getting resigned to going with Kid Flash when a shadow descended upon them. Superboy had known about Batman and he was creepy in person.

"Flash needs to talk to you," Batman told Kid Flash when only Robin and Superboy were left. "Both of you come with me," he said. 

The League seemed to be watching them go and Superboy seemed to be curious. Batman just glared at them. He was thinking a mile a minute he was in front of his husband's clone and he would have ignored it, but it was not the kid's fault Cadmus was trying to play god, again. He pressed a button and called the Batmobile.

"Where are we going?" Superboy asked suddenly asked feeling kind of scared. He was out of the pod, but he didn’t know if they were going to destroy him. 

"We need to talk," Batman told them.

"Yes, D-Batman," Robin said and Superboy was surprised and felt kind of guilty because he knew that he was kind of in fault for her being hurt. "So not feeling the Aster," She whispered. When the Batmobile arrived the car opened.

"Get in," Batman told them both.

Superboy obeyed just off the bat and Robin as well, Superboy helped Robin get it. Batman got inside the car and closed the door. Superboy was feeling tired and the only thing he did, did the same thing even though he kind of knew that Robin was pretending, and he pretended to be asleep and closed his eyes.

#

"You can both stop pretending to be asleep, we have arrived," Batman told them. Superboy got off and again helped Robin get down from the car.

"Thanks, Supey," Robin whispered his way.

"Both of you to the infirmary," Batman told them one-word sentences and by the way, Robin slouched Superboy could tell that they were both in trouble.

"But I'm not hurt," Superboy told him.

"We're going to the infirmary Supey," Robin told him and grabbed his hand.

They arrived in the infirmary and Robin sat down on the table, Supey did the same, when Batman walked in and he was not alone. Superman was with him; Superboy was shocked and wondered before seeing that Superman seemed angry.

"What were you thinking, Robin, you could have gotten yourself killed, you had both of us worried sick about you, not only us but Alfred as well," Superman raised his voice and Robin seemed to shrink a bit.

"Don't yell at her," Superboy told him, but quiet down when Superman turned to look at him. "S…She helped me," Superboy told Superman and he saw how both Superman and Batman looked at each other.

"Batman is going to check something on you Superboy," Superman sighed. Superboy seemed too flinched.

"He isn't going to get into your mind," Robin told Supey and he looked at her before nodding. He didn't know or see the way Batman and Superman looked at each other. Batman was able to draw out a blood sample and left for a few moments. That only left Superman and Supeboy with Robin sitting there.

"We need to get those ribs tapped," Superman told Robin.

"Okay," She told him.

Superman was just finishing the tapping of Robin's ribs when he was called.

"Don't move," Superman told them. As Superboy saw Superman leave and he wanted to hear but at the same time he didn't want too because he was afraid, he was going to be rejected or killed.

"It seems you had a busy day, Miss Robin," Superboy jumped to see an older man with a tray in his hands.

"Hey Alfred," Robin told him. "Come meet Supes,"

"Oh my," Alfred said. "I guess is nice to meet you Master Superboy,"

"Uh…you too," Superboy said.

"Well I brought both of you hot chocolate and cookies," Alfred said. "Enjoy because I think both of you will be grounded,"

"I know," Robin told him.

"Grounded?" Superboy asked. Robin was about to answer when both Superman and Batman came up to them and both seemed kind of happy but at the same time worried.

"Hey, guys,"

"Robin, I…I"

"Meet your older brother," Batman said.

"What?"

"Superboy was made by both my DNA and Superman's," Batman told them.

"Oh," She said.

"What do you mean?" Superboy asked.

"Someone grabbed my DNA and my husband and made you, so you're our biological son," Superman told him.

"So, what am I supposed to call you?" Superboy asked. "I mean Mom and Dad wouldn't," Robin began laughing.

"You can do what I do, one is Dad or Daddy and the other is Papa or Pa," Robin told him.

"We should go to sleep and rest, we'll talk tomorrow," Superman told them.

#

Penny had been allowed to come to the next Sleepover, she knocked on the door and Alfred opened the door for her.

"Good-Afternoon Miss Penny," Alfred said.

"Hello Alfred, where's Rachel?" Penny asked.

"She should be coming down," Alfred said. She went to the living room and sat down.

"Who are you?" she turned around and jumped falling off the couch to see a boy who looked so close to her Uncle Clark.

"Uncle Clark?" she asked. "Did you get de-aged again?"

"Hey Penny, I see you've met Connor my older brother," Rachel told her.

"Connor? well Hi, Connor," She told him. "Where did you find him?"

"In a test tube," Rachel said.

"You're being serious right,"

"Yeah, Connor meet my best friend Penny who technically she is kind of like our cousin, you'll meet Uncle Tony and Uncle Steve later,"

"I'm confused," Connor admits it.

"Don't be with us showing you the world you will be feeling the Aster in no time," Rachel told him.

"Or we might just blow your mind, which is my Dad's specialty," Penny said. "So, you guys have to tell me, what happened?"

"Uh, we can't…" Connor was beginning to say they couldn't talk about it because both Bruce and Clark both had made it very clear they wanted to keep their identities secret.

"Yeah we can," Rachel told him and saw the confused look on his face. "Penny is the daughter of Tony Stark and Steve Rogers,"

"You mean Iron Man and Captain America?" Connor asked.

"Exactly," Penny said.

"So, since we are not going to park because I can so tell when you're grounded tell me the story," Penny told them.

#

They spent the day talking and Connor was able to know that there was someone out there who could match his strength when Penny told him about Thor and the Hulk and her Pops.

They didn't notice that someone was watching them through the cameras.

"You think he will get used to this?" Clark asked.

"I think he will, the girls will make sure to make him feel at home," Bruce told him.

"Tony is not going to let us live it down," Clark told him.

"Don't remind me," Bruce told him. “He is going to be mentioning creating kids out of test-tubes,” 

“We still have to tell my parents and the press,” 

“Yes, Ma is going to be having fun with this,” Bruce said with a smirk. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the properties only the story.


End file.
